Sunshower Raindrops
Sunshower Raindrops is a female Pegasus pony with a jasmine coat, tiffany blue mane and tail, medium turquoise eyes, and a cutie mark of three raindrops. She is unnamed in the show, but she is named in merchandise. She shares her design with Derpy and her color scheme with "Rainy Feather". Her name includes the name of fellow Pegasus mare Sunshower and as such is similar to those of G3 Earth pony mare Sunshower and G1 seapony filly Sun Shower.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Sunshower Raindrops appears in the show as a background pony. She makes her first appearance in Friendship is Magic, part 1 at the party that Pinkie Pie throws for Twilight Sparkle in Ponyville's library. In Feeling Pinkie Keen, she hovers behind the trailer alongside Derpy after a myriad of objects fall on Twilight Sparkle. She, along with Derpy, looks guiltily at the foreman after the accident. Sunshower Raindrops is part of the weather team in Winter Wrap Up, and one of the ponies initially sent to retrieve the southern birds alongside Cloud Kicker and Rainbowshine, later joined by Sprinkle Medley. She also appears with a pale blue-violet coat knocking snow off a tree branch, and a pony with the design, eye color, and cutie mark of Sunshower Raindrops but the coat and partly mane colors of Orange Swirl and "Candy Mane" appears late in the episode in the line of Pegasi following Rainbow Dash to sweep away all of the snow and clouds. In Hurricane Fluttershy, she is one of the ponies causing the first tornado's collapse; exhausted, she strays from her position and crashes into the pool below. Sunshower Raindrops turns up as a cadet in Wonderbolts Academy and is partnered with Thunderlane as his wingpony. When Spitfire challenges the cadets about whether they thought they could be Wonderbolts, Sunshower Raindrops is the first one she turns to, and she visibly crumples once Spitfire stops looking. Later on, she saves Pinkie Pie from falling. In season four, she appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Flight to the Finish, Rainbow Falls, Pinkie Pride, Simple Ways, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In season five, Sunshower Raindrops flees from a twittermite swarm in Bloom & Gloom, helps prepare Ponyville for winter in Tanks for the Memories, attends the Grand Galloping Gala in Make New Friends but Keep Discord, helps Crafty Crate carry a sofa for Davenport in Slice of Life, appears at the Grand Equestria Pony Summit in Princess Spike, appears in Party Pooped, and appears in Ponyville's shared dream in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? She also appears in the final group shot during Friends Are Always There For You in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. In season six, she appears in the far background near the Castle of Friendship in The Crystalling - Part 1. Earth pony appearances of Sunshower Raindrops include Lesson Zero, Simple Ways, It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, and Starlight the Hypnotist. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Depiction in Equestria Girls Sunshower Raindrops is one of many ponies seen in the establishing shot of Ponyville in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship, either Sunshower Raindrops or "Icy Rain" makes a brief cameo in the second establishing shot of Canterlot. In Spring Breakdown, she appears in Ponyville talking to "Cultivar", and again in the sky near the Castle of Friendship talking to Cloud Kicker. Other depictions Animated shorts In Starlight the Hypnotist, Sunshower Rainrops appears walking down a hallway in the School of Friendship. In Sundae, Sundae, Sundae, she attends the grand opening of the Sugarcube Corner Ice Cream Museum. IDW comics Sunshower Raindrops appears on page 2, page 21, pages 12 and 17, pages 2 and 20, and page 11. My Little Pony (mobile game) Sunshower Raindrops is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game description states, "This helpful pony can be seen lending a hoof all around Ponyville. Need a sofa moved? Prepping for winter? Got a twittermite problem? Actually, scratch that: she's not too good with twittermites." Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Sunshower Raindrops appears in episode 6 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "Nightmare Night". Merchandise Mini-figure toys and collector cards of Sunshower Raindrops have been released, with her name listed with a trademark symbol, as parts of the tenth and twenty-third waves of mystery packs. According to the first collector card, Sunshower Raindrops "helps her friends look on the bright side!" According to the second collector card, Sunshower Raindrops "glides past clouds with friends." Sunshower Raindrops appears on the fan-designed WeLoveFine T-shirt "Wonder Academy Sky High". Quotes Gallery See also * * *Ponies with a similar name: Sunshower. de:Sunshower Raindrops es:Raindrops gl:Raindrops it:Raindrops pl:Sunshower Raindrops ru:Саншауэр Рэйндропс Category:Background characters Category:Wonderbolt Academy cadets